Regretful words
by xoxROMANCEADDICTxox
Summary: Sam and Danny have a fight over Paulina which ends up Sam being in hospital. Will love blossom between the two or will they hate eachother forever? DXS
1. Chapter 1

'Danny, you can't go out with her and especially not tell her that you have ghost powers!' Sam cried.  
'And why not?' Danny asked angrily. Tucker just watched his two friends argue.  
'Can I just...' he started.  
'Shut up!' Danny and Sam chorused. Tucker recoiled as Danny and Sam resumed their argueing.  
'She's a shallow little witch who will break your heart and will use you!' Sam cried.  
'You are way too over protective Sam! I don't like you like this Samantha.'  
'Samantha! No one calls me Samantha!' Sam said glaring at Danny. Danny smirked as he was winning her arguement.  
'Daniel Fenton you are just so clueless sometimes.' Sam cried.  
'Well Samantha, you can't talk, because you are an overprotective, bitchy, freaky gothic whore who has no feelings!' Danny cried. Sam stepped back and tripped over a tree root. Tucker's mouth was wide open. He was gobsmacked at what Danny had just said to Sam.  
'I didn't mean that Sam.' Danny apologised and he offered his hand out to her. She took it only to immediately punch him to the ground. Danny's lip was bleeding and he was wincing in pain.  
'Oh, I think you ment it Danny. I think you ment it a lot.' Sam snarled. Danny looked at her and began to stand up. Sam waited until he was off the ground before 'punching him again.  
'Hey look Fen-toad's being beaten up by a girl.'  
Sam whirled around and glared at Dash. Dash gasped, he never knew Sam could be so strong. Sam gave Danny one last slap before leaving.  
Paulina ran over to Danny and crouched beside him.'  
'Oh Danny are you OK?' she asked, her spanish accent really coming through.  
Danny shook his head and sat up.  
'I deserved it.' he murmured.  
'No you didn't. Youo and Tucker are now hanging out with _us_. That Sam girl is an outcast. Listen up. If anyone talks to Samantha Manson, they'll be an outcast too. The only way to communicate with the vegitarian gothic freak is through nastiness.' Paulina shouted. Danny couldn't believe she said that but when his cheek throbbed, he had to.

Sam threw herself on her bed and cryed, little did she know she was being watched by a certain halfa.  
Sam cried and cried and Danny just sat invisible on her window ledge. Dam cried until no more tears could run down.  
Sam put a Celine Dion's track on and began to sing to it.

'_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on'

Danny listened to the girl who was on the floor, curled up in a ball singing into her knees. Danny shook his head.  
_'We'll see what happens tomorrow_' he thought. Danny had a feeling something very bad was coming their way. Little did he know he was completely right.

Sam walked into school that day only to be hit by a water balloon by a passing kid. Sam just let the water run down her clothes as if it wasn't there. Danny was surprised that she didn't flare up as she would usually do.  
Danny and Tucker walked around the corner to find Sam being held back against the wall and a few kids tipping paint on her head and drawing on her "precious" army boots. When the kids jobs were done, they ran away giving eachother high fives. Only one remained. Danny thought he would do somthing but all he did was dump the pail of paint on her head. Sam was just standing there, with a steel bucket over her head. Tucker and Danny both saw her shoulders rising up and down quickly, which meant she was crying. Sam slid down the lockers and removed the pail from her head. Her hair was completely pink and she gasped at what she saw on the pail. She threw it in the direction of the biys, whom she didn't know were there. Danny picked it up and saw it said - _Pink Hair Dye_  
Danny and Tucker looked at eachother then at Sam. They shrugged and walked past her as if she wasn't there. This enraged Sam. She jumped up and yelled at them.  
'I hope your happy! I am now the laughing stock of the school and every one treats me as if I'm a toy that needs to be vandilised!' she was crying.  
Danny whirled around and glared at her. 'Maybe I am a gothic bitch who has no feelings. All I ever did was love you. I gave you hints I tried to tell you but I..' her voice was lower than a whisper. 'I can't take life anymore.'  
Sam ran out of the school. People stared at the girl who was in floods of tears. They immediately knew that she was being picked on. Sam ran out in front of the road and suddenly everything went black.

'DAN! Danny! Thank God I found you, take a look' Tucker pulled Danny around the corner to let him see that Valerie and Paulina were sticking pictures of the latest headline on the wall.  
Danny ripped one down.

_**'14 YEAR OLD HIT BY A DRUNKEN DRIVER'**_  
'So?'  
'Read on.' Tucker said urgently. Danny sighed and resumed reading the paper.  
_'Samantha Manson, heiress to the deli toothpick cellophane-twirling device was hit yesterday by a drunken driver. Onlookers say that she seemed to be running away from Casper High. Mrs Morrow, a citizen of Amity parks says:  
'The girl was obviously being mocked. Her hair was bright pink, she had drawings all over her, her clothes stuck to her as if she had been dunked in a bath of water and she was a total mess. If I didn't know better, she would have come from that awful school- Casper High. Bullying is high there and I guess she was being treated so badly that she ran into the road with out looking.'  
Samantha is in critical conditions and resides in Amity Park Hospital in intensive care. Mr and Mrs Manson are very distraught.  
'I can tell you that our Sammy must have been so upset,' said Mrs Manson, 'that she ran into the road on purpose. She never felt loved by us and I think somewhere at the bottom of this story, Daniel James Fenton lies. Our Sammy has loved him for a long time and just yesterday came home crying about how Fenton had called her an overprotective, bitchy, freaky gothic whore who has no feelings. Then there is Paulina Sanchez, a rich snob who is always making fun of my Sammy. Her richnes, I admire, but her attitude I don't. I only hope my only daughter can pull through and survive this horrible incident.'  
Samantha's ribs are broken and her arms and legs are fractions. Doctors say that there is little hope for survival.  
'We are doing the best we can for Samantha but vital signs say that if she can't be treated today, she will probably die.'  
The drunken driver who knocked Samantha over, ran away from the scene and has not been found. He was driving an new ford fiesta.'_

Danny dropped the article and it fell limply to the floor. There was a lot of whispering going on and that was all Danny could hear.  
'Did you hear about Manson.'  
'Well at least she'll be gone for good. No more gothic weird vegitarianism.'

'Hey Fenton!' Dash cried, running up to him casually. 'Nice job on the words to Manson.' Dash gave Danny a wide grin, expecting one back.  
Danny didn't smile, but he hung his head and a small tear dripped down his nose and onto the floor. Suddenly he collapsed in the middle of the corridor.  
'Danny!' came the spanish voice of Paulina. 'Forget about Sam and move on.'  
'You don't understand, if she dies, I'm responisble. We had an arguement about telling you about my...never mind.' Danny shook his head. Paulina pulled him up.  
'Tell me what.'  
'I can't take this any longer! I can't bear not being able to talk to Sam. I'M GOING GHOST!' Danny suddenly flashed blue and in his place stood Danny Phantom. Paulina fell to the floor. Danny Fenton was her hero, the one she loved the one she wanted to marry when she was older?  
People stared in horror as Danny took off.  
'That's what he wanted to tell you, but Sam thought he shouldn't. So Ashley do you wanna go out sometime?' Tucler asked Ashley.  
'Like never.' she said admiring her nails.  
'Best friend of a super hero.' Tucker said.  
'Pick me up at 7?' smiled Ashley before flouncing off.  
Valerie stood staring at the spot at which Danny had just stood before taking off. She had been hunting Danny and she had never believed him when he said that he didn't want to hurt her and that he didn't cause her family to go broke.  
Suddenly Danny's head poked through the ceiling. He flew, visibly, towards Tucker.  
'Tuck I need to borrow your body for the moment.' he said.  
'Oh no.'  
'It's to see Sam.' Danny pleaded and Tucker relented. Danny overshadowed Tucker and went to the hospital. 


	2. Chapter 2

'May I help you?' asked the receptionist.  
'Yes, I'm Tucker Foley and I'm here to see Sam Manson.' Danny said twiddling his thumbs.  
'I'm sorry Mr Foley, but Samantha.'  
'Please, she's my girlfriend and I love her so much, I need to see her just incase she dies.'  
'Are you from Casper High?'  
'Y-No.'  
'She's in room 445, but you'd better hurry, her life signs are decreasing rapidly. She looked at the clock and back to where Danny/Tucker was standing only to find him rushing around the corner.  
Danny burst the doors open to see Sam lying in a hospital bed. She was ina white gown. The gown made her look like a ghost. She was breathing very slightly and Danny was a little relieved at this.  
He phased out of Tucker's body and Tucker woke up.  
'You owe me one man.'  
'Yeah, I kinda said to the doctors that you were Sam's boyfriend and that you loved her and wanted to see her just incase.' Danny said shyly rubbing the back of his neck. There was an awkward silence between the two boys.  
'Anyway.' Tucker said.  
Danny flew slowly over to Sam's pale body. She was covered in bruises and sewn up cuts. Her pink hair was in plaits at the side of her head. Her eyelashes were brought out with her eyes closed. Danny turned human and touched her skin, it was freezing. Suddenly the moniter began to beep in continuous mode. The heart waves became slower until they stopped and became flat. Danny overshadowed Tucker again and called the doctor.  
The doctor rushed in and then shook his head. He walked over to the machines switch and turned it off.  
'I'm sorry Mr Foley. She's gone.'  
'No she's not, this is all my fault!' Danny said, phazing out of Tucker, (a/n he's in Danny Phantom form)  
The doctor gasped as Tucker jumped up.  
'Dan? what happened to... oh no.'  
Tucker saw Danny Phantom crying over Sam's lifeless body. The doctor reached for ghost security but Tucker stopped him.  
'No. Danny loved her very much but as he was a ghost he was afraid for her to get hurt, and now it's happened. Leave him be.' Tucker said and the doctor nodded as he watched the ghost boy crying over Sam.  
After an our of crying, Danny got up and Tucker put a hand on his shoulder.  
'She's at rest Danny.'  
'She died because of me. She's not supposed to die at 14. She's supposed to live till she's 100 years old.'  
Danny leaned down and placed his trembling lips on her ice cold ones. A tear slid down Danny's face as he pulled away from her. Tucker took something sadly out of Sam's backpack, which was lying in th corner of the room.  
'Danny, I want you take a look at this.'  
Tucker handed a small scrap book of about the size of a pocket dictionary to Danny. Danny took it with trembling hands. He opened it up to fund pictures of him and Sam with little romantic quotations scribbled in gothic font on the pages.  
'Sam took this with her everywhere. She said that it was her mini scrap book so she would always have memories of you and her. She always kept it in her bag. She only took it out to add pictures or to look at it. It's funny,' Tucker gave a small chuckle and Danny looked at him, 'I was rooting through her bag so I could get her to tell you that she loved you. When I found it, I was gonna use it against her ut when she went all flustered and paniced I decided it wouldn't be good. It's almost as if it was reading your sister's diary.'  
Danny flipped through the pages. 'Keep it Danny. If you look inside the back of it there's an entry.  
Danny turned to the back of the scrap book.  
'Read it.' Tucker said sadly. The writting was very wobly and hard to read.  
_**  
'Here I am dying in a filthy old hospital. I was hit by some stupid driver that kinda looked like Dash. I know for a fact that he had blue eyes and blonde hair. He also looked like a high school jock. Wait, it was Dash. I remember seeing his smirk as he hit me. That's why he was considered drunk, he couldn't drive. I hope he gets arrested. I know Danny will tell him off when he finds out. That is what is so good about Danny, he always knows what to do. Well who am I kidding? That statement was torn out of my head when Danny and his new "friends" mocked me. I feel tired now, it;s almost as if I'm going to die any moment. If I survive, then hopefully, I'll be able to write more.'**_

Danny looked at Sam. Her steady hand would never right in this journal again. Danny saw that there were blank pages after the last entry so he dicided to continue it.  
'Dash is going down.' growled Danny.

Danny stormed into Casper High. Amity Park now knew his secret. Danny walked so fast and angrily to find Dash that Tucker was having to run to keep up with him. Finally he found Dash talking to Paulina.  
'Danny!' called Paulina waving.  
'Yo buddie.'  
Students jumped out of the way to let him through.  
'Did you see the article? Manson's dead! Isn't that great!?' he asked.  
Danny glared at him,  
'Dude?' Dash asked becoming very freaked out. Danny was half way there to intercepting him. Danny turned into Danny Phantom on the way and Paulina swooned.  
'Why did you do it?' Danny growled.  
'Do what?'  
'WHY DID YOU KILL MY SAMMY! WHY DID YOU KNOCK HER OVER AND PRETEND TO BE A DRUNKEN DRIVER!' Danny yelled. Everyone was silent and shocked. Paulina's mouth was in a horrified, but perfect, round shape. She stared at Dash.  
'She deserved it.'  
'I'll kill you!' Danny said. But suddenly he glowed green then collapsed in Paulina's arms. Danny was surpisingly light and Paulina smiled as she held Danny, her hero, in her arms.  
Tucker was standing there holding the Fenton Shocker.  
Danny woke up human.  
'Sorry dude. I couldn't let you just go kill Dash, we wouldn't want yopu turning into Dan Phantom would we.'  
Danny sat up from Paulina's lap.  
'Your right.'  
Danny pointed a finger at Dash and he was plastered up against the wall in ectoplasm, waiting for the police to come an arrest him.  
'Who knew Sam was the heiress to the tooth pick thingy.' Paulina said.  
'I feel sorry for the Mansons.' Valerie said.  
Danny stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked up at the ceiling.  
'What did I ever do to you God? You made Dash kill Sammy. If I could only have her in my arms so I could tell her how sorry I am and how much I love her.'  
Danny began to cry and he ran out of school and to the park. The rain began to pour down and Danny looked at the pond.  
'If your gone Sam, then I go too.' Danny said and he tied boulders to his feet. Then he jumped into the lake.

A bright flash of light and Danny found himself in a room where a familiar gothic girl was sitting. She smiled.  
'Welcome home Danny.' she said and Danny smiled and walked up to her.  
'I love you Sam.'  
'I know you do, I heard and saw all.'  
The two emabraced eachother in a passionate kiss.

THE END


End file.
